New Twilight
by Twilighteuses-en-folies
Summary: Forks qui est une ville tranquille, voit sa monotonie disparaître lors de l'arrivée des 3 nièces du chérif Swan.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Départ_

Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Los Angeles et Laureline Scott, une jolie blonde de 17ans avait supplié ses deux cousines, Anna Swan et Jennyfer Stewart de l'accompagner faire du shopping dans l'une des boutiques de vêtements les plus luxueuse qu'elle adorait.

Alors que Laureline essayait les vêtements qu'elle avait déniché dans la boutique, ses cousines l'attendaient, assissent dans un petit canapé de cuir noir devant les cabines d'essayages. Anna, une brunette aux yeux marrons écoutait Bring Me The Horizon sur son MP3, tandis que Jennyfer, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus envoyait des SMS à ses amis.  
-Comment trouvez-vous ma tenue ? demanda Laureline, sortant de sa cabine avec un chemisier blanc à manche trois-quart ainsi qu'une mini jupe écossaise noire et une cravate assortie.  
-Oui, super, répondirent ses cousines, las.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? C'est trop simple ? C'est ça ? s'épouvanta t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir à pied, inquiète.  
-Je lui dis ? demanda Anna à l'intention de Jennyfer en retirant ses écouteurs.  
Cette dernière acquiesça vivement.  
-Lauré, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagère ? Touts ces vêtements (elle montra la pile de vêtements près de Jennyfer), ne te servent à rien ! Tu ne mettras même pas la moitié ! Tu vas nous dire que nous aussi nous achetons des fringues, mais on n'exagèrent pas, _nous_ !  
-Vous aussi vous aimez les beaux vêtements ! Vous aimez vous faire plaisir. Toi, Anna, on te casse pas les pieds avec ton rock à la noix et ton look de rockeuse ! Et Jennyfer, toi, tu me casse les pieds avec ton Tae Kwen Do ! Tu nous raconte tous se que tu y apprends ! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?  
Anna et Jennyfer virent rouge.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je me fous complètement de se que tu penses de mon genre vestimentaire. Si je veux porter un slim noir avec un top ligné rose fluo et noir et une paire paire de ballerine noir avec des étoiles de toutes les couleurs dessus, c'est mes affaires et non les tiennes ! Quand même je me demande pourquoi je me dispute avec toi, il faut que tu ais toujours raison. Heureusement que je me casse après-demain chez mon frère à Forks ! répliqua méchamment Anna.  
Sur ce, elle sortit en trombe de la boutique devenue calme subitement.  
-Anna ! Attends moi ! cria Jennyfer en la rejoignant à l'extérieur.

Laureline était figée par l'annonce du départ d'Anna. Elle avait déjà oublié pourquoi elles s'étaient disputées. Toute sa colère avait été remplacée par de la tristesse. Malgré le fait qu'elles se chamailler de temps à autres toutes les trois. Elles s'adoraient et quand l'une d'elles avait un problèmes, elle en parlait aux deux autres et réglait le problème toutes ensemble.  
Laureline se changea rapidement et ne prit qu'une robe bleue. Alors qu'elle donnait sa carte de crédit distraitement à la vendeuse. Le lecteur de carte fit un bruit inhabituel, mais elle ne l'entendit pas parce qu'elle pensait à autre chose.  
-Mademoiselle ? l'interpella la vendeuse.  
-Oui ?  
-Votre carte, dit-elle, agacée.  
-Quoi, ma carte ?  
-Elle est bloquée, toujours sur le même ton. Je suis navrée, mais si vous n'avez pas de liquide sur vous, vous ne pouvez prendre cet article.

Laureline sortit de la boutique sans répondre. Elle monta dans sa Dodge Viper bleu avec ses deux lignes blanches qui partaient de capot jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture. Arrivée devant la luxueuse maison de ses parents, elle entra et chercha son père qui se prélassait au soleil sur une chaise devant leur piscine avec son ordinateur et son portable à portée de main. Elle se posta face à lui, bras croisés, lui cachant le soleil. Son père retira sa paire de lunette de soleil.  
-Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ton shopping s'est bien passé, j'espère ?  
-Tu as bloqués ma carte de crédit !!! hurla sa fille folle de rage. La vendeuse m'a regardé d'un air qui disait : "_Elle n'a pas un rond, cette fille !_ "  
-C'est exact, tu n'as pas un rond parce que l'argent qui se trouve sur ta carte de crédit... je veux dire _que tu avais_ sur ta carte de crédit est celui de ta mère et le mien. Et comme tu le gaspille pour ton seul plaisir qui se nomme SHOPPING, nous avons décidés ta mère et moi de te le supprimer.  
-Comment as-tu put en parler à maman puisqu'elle est à Rome pour son magazine de mode ?  
Il prit son portable et l'agita sous le nez de sa fille.  
-Ce ci est un téléphone.  
-Merci. Je suis quand même pas débile à ce point, répondit-elle, amer. Elle s'essaya sur la chaise longue à côté. Et comment je fais, moi pour vivre sans carte de crédit ?  
-Je n'ai pas dis que tu aurais plus d'argent, mais tu n'auras qu'une certaine somme par mois et pas plus.  
-Et quel en serra le montant ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.  
-2 000 $.  
-2 000 $ ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?!  
-Je ne sais pas, moi. Fais comme tes cousines. Jennyfer est très responsable. Elle n'achète pas à tout bout de champs ou comme Anna, elle fait attention même si dès fois, elle fait de petites folies. Mais tu n'auras pas trop de facilité à t'acheter ce que tu veux puisque nous allons t'envoyer dans une école privée au milieu de nulle part.  
-Tu veux ma mort ? Une école privée ! Il ne manque plus que les barreaux pour en faire une prison !  
-Sauf si tu désires aller autre part, mais un endroit qui selon toi serai aussi dure que cette école privée.

Laureline se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.  
_La France ? Non, là-bas je sais faire du shopping. Londres ? Idem. New-York ? Non.... Je sais ! J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal et en plus je ne serai pas toute seule _  
-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute à l'intention de son père avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

*

Par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Anna, on pouvait déjà apercevoir les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel noir. Jennyfer était allongée à plat ventre sur le lit et observait Anna à s'affairer dans la préparation de ses valises. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir dans toute la chambre et la salle de bain. Alors qu'Anna fouillait sous son lit et que Jennyfer admirait ses ongles vernis, la porte s'ouvrit si violemment que les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et Anna se cogna la tête en se relevant pour faire face au nouveau venu.  
-Salut, c'est moi ! lança Laureline sur un ton jovial.  
-Sors de ma chambre, immédiatement, dit Anna en serrant les dents et en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
-Attends j'ai une surprise !  
-Sors de ma chambre ou je te balance par la fenêtre, dit-elle en avançant vers elle.  
-Ok, t'énerve pas, répondit-elle tristement en sortant.  
-D'ici deux jours je ne la verrais plus. Quelle joie ! déclara Anna plus pour elle même que pour Jennyfer.  
La porte se rouvrit et Laureline dit en passant la tête : je viens à Forks avec toi.  
-Hein ? dit Jennyfer en se relevant.

Anna descendit les escaliers rapidement et héla son père. Celui-ci répondit qu'il était dans la cuisine. Il discutait avec Laureline. Anna respira un bon coup avant d'entrer.  
-Comment vas ma petite rockeuse ? demanda affectueusement son père.  
-Tout allait très bien avant que ne j'apprenne qu'il y aurait une incruste qui serrai du voyage, répondit calmement Anna.  
-Je comprends que l'idée d'avoir Laureline 24h/24 sur le dos et surtout dans une si petite ville qu'est Forks ne te plaise pas beaucoup. Mais son père voulait la punir en l'envoyant dans une école au milieu de nulle part.  
-Et comme par hasards, il l'envoi dans la ville où je part m'installer, déclara-t-elle avec amertume.  
-Je lui ai parlé de ton installation à Forks et il a accepté aussitôt, dit Laureline, timidement.  
-Je retourne chez moi. Salut tonton, Anna et Lauré, lança Jennyfer avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Laureline alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de partir elle aussi. Anna sortit de la cuisine en direction de sa chambre, mais son père l'interpella pour lui dire que Dean avait récupéré son Aston Martin et son autre moyen de locomotion. Elle le remercia pour l'information, puis prit congé.

*

Elles étaient enfin arrivées à destination, toutes les trois. Et oui, trois. Jennyfer avait supplié ses parents de la laisser partir elle aussi à Forks. Ces derniers avaient acceptés et le jour du départ, alors qu'Anna et Laureline s'apprêtaient à embarquer dans l'avion, elles entendirent leur cousine les appeler en courant dans leur direction. C'est comme cela, qu'au lieu d'être seule, Anna se retrouva avec ses cousines.

Dean les attendait près de sa new Beetle gris métallisée. Dean c'était installé à Forks pour écrire son dossier de dernière année d'anthropologie sur les Indiens Quileute. Il avait 4 ans de différence avec sa soeur. Dès que celle-ci l'eut aperçu, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un an.  
-Comment va ma petite soeur adorée ? demanda Dean en la serrant dans ses bras.  
-En pleine forme ! Et devine avec qui je suis venue ?  
-Avec Rockia ? demanda t-il hésitant.  
-Oui ,mais à part mon gros minet, il y a deux autres personnes.  
Il vit ses cousines derrière sa soeur. Il était content de voir Jennyfer, mais Laureline s'était une autre histoire.  
-Tiens, tiens, Laureline, tu ne mets plus de couches-culottes ? Parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu en portait une ! Tu as bien grandis depuis, persifla-t-il.  
-Il a dit quoi le vieux pervers ? répondit Laureline en regardant Jennyfer.  
-Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'énerver ! Une chose est sûr, tu es toujours une vrai peste.  
-Qui a commencé ? Franchement tu verrai ta tête, on dirais un hermite ! Tu t'es pas rasé depuis combien de temps ? Tu ne trouveras jamais de copine avec une tête pareil ! Pauv clown ! Tu me fais pitié ! J'ai de la peine pour toi.  
-Tu ..., commença Dean.  
-STOP ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! C'est dingue ça. On vient à peine d'arriver et vous êtes déjà en train de vous disputer, s'énerva Anna.  
-Désolé, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
-Bon, parfait, allons y et je ne veux rien entendre. Compris ? précisa-t-elle.  
-Oui, on a compris ! cracha Laureline.

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle fic, même si c'est la première que nous avons écris il y a un an.

Le personnage de Bella est remplacé par Anna.

On espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Biz Ponpon et Talanis


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Vroum Vroum ou comment se faire arrêter par la police en moins de deux (première partie)

Dean était déjà parti depuis deux heures. Anna et Laureline avaient finis de déballer leur affaires. Elles sortirent jeter un coup d'oeil dans le garage où se trouvait la mini cooper gris métallisé de Jennyfer, la dodge viper de Laureline et l'Aston Martin d'Anna. Laureline accourut vers sa voiture chérie. Sa cousine regardait avec envie la bâche noire au fond du garage où se cachait son trésor.  
-On va voir tonton Charlie ? proposa Anna.  
-D'accord ! Je te défie ! On va jouer à Fast & Furious. L'arrivée c'est le commissariat.  
-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec la police et s'est pas maintenant que je vais en avoir.  
-Je parie que ma voiture est plus rapide ! la nargua Laureline.  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. Tu marches ou pas ?  
-Même pas en rêve !  
-Lâche toi pour une fois ! T'es vraiment pas drôle. Si tu acceptes, je t'accorderais trois faveurs.  
Anna hésita. Laureline le vit. Elle voyait déjà la victoire montrer le bout de son nez.  
-Fais se que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais, dit-elle en montant dans sa voiture. Elle donna plusieurs coups d'accélérateur.  
-Attends, j'arrive ! Mais je n'oublierai pas tes trois faveurs, lança Anna en grimpant dans son Aston Martin.

Jennyfer sortit au moment où ses cousines partaient et leur cria qu'elle allait préparer à manger et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après avoir terminé le repas et rangé ses affaires, elle s'en alla pour le commissariat rejoindre Anna et Laureline pour son oncle Charlie. Entre temps, le chérif Swan arrivait au commissariat. avant d'entrer, il remarqua deux superbes voitures de sport. Il félicita ses deux adjoints pour leur belle prise avant d'entendre :  
-Tonton Charlie ! C'est nous ! lança jovialement Laureline, la tête entre les barreaux.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici , les interrogea Charlie, choqué.  
-On voulait te dire bonjour, mais tes amis nous ont enfermés dans cette cage, répondit-elle en montrant la cellule.  
-Elles roulaient à du 130km/h sur une route à 70km/h, corrigea un des adjoints.  
-Le crois pas, c'est un menteur ! répliqua Laureline.  
-Tu pourrais pas te taire pour une fois ? lui demanda Anna.  
-Vous êtes complètement folles ! Anna comment as-tu pu laisser ta cousine rouler aussi vite ? Vous auriez put tuer quelqu'un ! Je vous confisque vos voitures pour une semaine ! tempêta Charlie.  
-Quoi ?! Tu veux notre morts ! crièrent les cousines en coeur.  
-Salut tonton Charlie ! lança Jennyfer en ouvrant la porte du commissariat.  
-Notre sauveuse ! continua Laureline.  
-Pourriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler Tonton Charlie ? leur demanda Charlie.  
-Oui d'accord, répondit Jennyfer, distraite. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? à l'intention des cousines  
-C'est de sa faute, déclara Laureline en pointant Anna du doigt.  
-Mais quelle menteuse ! Qui incite l'autre ? Espèce de fashion victim à la noix, s'énerva Anna.  
-ça c'est vrai, approuva Jennyfer.  
Charlie fit sortir ses nièces de la cellule.  
-Pourquoi vous étiez dans cette cellule ? répéta Jennyfer.  
-On a confisqué nos voitures parce qu'on a roulé trop vite, bougonna Laureline.  
Jennyfer fut prise d'un énorme fou rire et lança à Laureline :  
-Tu pourras toujours aller en vélo. Je te prête le mien si tu veux, mais je l'ai pas. Moi, je te prends pas dans ma voiture.  
Laureline se rapprocha de sa cousine avec un regard assassin. Jennyfer se cacha derrière Charlie avant de plonger sous le bureau sous le regard choqués de ses deux adjoints.  
-Heu ... tonton Charlie, tu pourrais pas la remettre dans la cage ? lança-t-elle en sortant de sous le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Parce que là, je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me terrorise.  
-Je te déteste Jenny, répliqua Laureline.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dean. Je le plaint, conduire Lauré partout pendant une semaine, lança Jennyfer.  
-Maintenant, vous sortez de mon commissariat ! N'oubliez pas que vendredi vous venez chez moi.  
-Génial ! Y aura qui ? demanda Anna.  
-Un ami de la Push et son fils, répondit-il en poussant ses nièces dehors.

Plus tard, Dean engueula Laureline pour son idée stupide ainsi que sa soeur pour avoir accepté. Ensuite, il les envoya se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Anna et Jennyfer poireautèrent pendant une demi heure devant la porte d'entrée. Quand enfin Dean arriva en tenant Laureline par le bras.  
-C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Anna.  
-Demain, je te jure que tu vas en vélo, rajouta Jennyfer.  
-Dans tes rêves, blondinette, répondit Laureline.  
-Toi aussi t'es blonde !  
-Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué.  
-Je vais t'acheter un vélo si tu continues, sortit Dean.  
-Bon, d'accord. Je me calme.  
-On y va, maintenant ? J'ai envie de conduire mon bolide, déclara Anna , impatiente.

*

A midi, la cafétéria était noir de monde. Tout le monde parlait des nouvelles, mais personnes ne les avaient encore vues. Tous se turent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois cousines.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder, ceux-là ? demanda Laureline aux deux autres.  
-Ils n'ont peut-être jamais vus de fashion victim ? proposa Anna avec un sourire narquois.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'ils connaissent ton look ?  
-Oh ! Tu te calmes la vieille bique !  
-Pour l'instant, j'ai le même âge que toi !  
-Bon, c'est fini vos disputes ? ... J'ai faim, moi !protesta Jennyfer en tapant du pied.  
-Il y a une table libre, là-bas, l'informa Anna.  
Elles traversèrent la cafétéria pour rejoindre la table au et s'installèrent.  
-J'ai toujours aussi faim ! se plaignit Jennyfer.  
-T'as qu'a te servir, lança Laureline. Et prends moi une salade et pour Anna, une pizza et un soda.  
Alors que Jennyfer était partie chercher à manger, un garçon au charmant visage poupin et aux cheveux blonds soigneusement gominés en pointes ordonnées vint à la rencontre des deux jeunes filles qui discutaient.  
-Lauré, dit Anna en montrant le nouveau venu.  
-Oui ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Laureline en se retournant.  
-Salut. Je m'appelle Mike Newton. Vous êtes les nouvelles ? les interrogea Mike.  
-Ah ! ça se voit pas ?  
Lui ça doit être le dégénéré de l'école. Il pose des questions trop débile, pensa Laureline.

A la table d'à côté, était assis trois garçons et deux filles. L'un des trois garçons, cheveux sombres et ondulés, était massif - musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. Le deuxième, blond, moins trapu, était plus mince, plus élancé, mais bien bâti. Le dernier moins trapu, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il laissa échapper un fou rire sans la moindre raison.  
Les filles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. La grande était hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique comme celles qui font la couverture du numéro spécial maillot de bain de Sport Illustrated du genre qui amène chaque femmes se trouvant à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'aux milieu de son dos. LA petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.  
Ils étaient tous d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphane que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil. Tous avaient des yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnies ou relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci, à l'instar de tous leurs traits, fût droit, parfait, aquilin.

-C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Jennyfer en regardant Mike Newton.  
-Ah, lui ? Un plouc. T'occupe pas de lui, passe moi ma salade, répondit Laureline.  
L'autre garçon à l'autre table, celui avec les cheveux sombres, rigola bruyamment.  
-Ok. Tiens, ta salade.  
-Merci.  
Sur ce, Mike retourna à sa table. Alors que Jennyfer finissait son repas, elle remarqua à la table à côté et rigola en voyant le garçon blond qui avait l'air constipé, d'après elle. Ce lui avec les cheveux cuivré rigola.  
-Pourquoi il rigole celui-là , demanda Anna à ses cousines. Ils ne pas entre eux et il rigole tout seul. Il est pas normal.  
-Regarde, maintenant, il rigole plus, l'informa Laureline. C'est bizarre

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit. Tous se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectifs. Les cousines se dirigèrent vers leur classe de biologie avancée. Elles donnèrent leurs fiches au professeur Banner, le professeur de biologie.  
-L'une d'entre vous peux se mettre à côté d'Edward Cullen, là-bas. Il montra un siège libre juste à côté du jeune homme qui rigolait tout seul, tout à l'heure. Et il y a deux places libres derrière.  
-Anna va y. Moi, il me fait peur, lui répliqua Laureline.  
-Pourquoi moi ? la questionna l'intéressée. Il y a aussi Jenny.  
-Bon, vous allez vous asseoir, je voudrais bien commencer mon cours, déclara le prof.  
-Ouais, d'accord. Je vais m'asseoir à côté du fou, répondit Anna d'un ton las.  
-Amuses toi bien, persifla Laureilne.

Anna lui tira la langue en s'asseyant. Elle remarqua que les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un noir d'encre. Elle le vit aussi qu'il s'était éloigné, se pressant à l'extrême bord de son tabouret. Entre temps, monsieur Banner avait commencé son cours.  
Anna n'arriva pas à se concentré sur le cours. Premièrement parce que son partenaire de labo ne se détendait pas et deuxièmement parce que les deux clowns derrière eux n'arrêtaient de parler.  
-Regardes ! Il la regarde comme s'il voulait la tuer. Je suis sûr que c'est un psychopathe, murmura Laureline à l'oreille de Jennyfer.  
Jennyfer pouffa et se dit : quelle famille ! Puis elle se remit à rire de plus belle en repensant à celui qui avait une tête de constipé et elle tomba de se chaise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? lui demanda LAureline. Tu te fais toujours remarquer ! T'es pas possible !  
-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si l'autre il a une tête de constipé.  
-De quoi ? Mais on dit pas ça tout haut, l'engueula Laureline.  
-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, s'énerva Anne en se retournant ... Qu'est ce que tu fabrique par terre, toi ?  
-Elle est tombée toute seule de sa chaise. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Elle a sûrement perdu l'équilibre en riant trop fort.  
-Que se passe t-il, là-bas ? demanda monsieur Banner.  
-Ma cousine est tombée de sa chaise. ça se voit ,pas ? l'interrogea Laureline. Et toi, lève toi ! Crétine !  
Tous les élèves étaient en train de rigolaient en voyant cette scène sauf un.. Et cette personne était Edward Cullen. Il était exaspéré de voir les nouvelle se faire remarquer partout où elles allaient. Surtout Laureline qui aimait qu'on la remarque. Jennyfer était une jeune fille plutôt rigolote d'après se qu'il avait put lire dans ses pensées. Mais Anna était la plus compliquée à comprendre. Elle était était très mystérieuse parfois malgré le fait qu'il entendait ses pensées.  
Après s'être calmée, Jennyfer alla se rasseoir. Dix minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit et Edward réagit comme un ressort. Il se leva avec souplesse et quitta le labo avant que qui conque eût bougé. Anna fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer.  
-On a quoi, maintenant ? demanda t-elle en prenant son sac.  
-Gym, répondit Laureline en regardant leur horaire.  
-J'espère que l'on fera quelque chose de chouette, s'exclama Jennyfer.  
-Génial ! J'aime pas gym, bougonna Anna en sortant de la classe suivie des deux autres.

Le cours de gym se déroula sans problème jusqu'au moment où Jennyfer envoya sa raquette de badminton dans le visage de Mike avec qui elle faisait équipe. Les deux autres commencèrent à faire des paris sur les parties du corps de Mike que Jennyfer allait toucher le reste du cours. Monsieur Capp leva les yeux au ciel et pensa que c'était les pires élèves qu'il n'avait jamais eut.  
A la fin du cours, Mike interpella Anna.  
-Oui ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Cullen, au juste ? l'interrogea t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.  
-Celui qui était assit à côté de moi en biologie ?  
-Oui. On aurai crut que tu lui avait enfoncé ton crayon dans la main.  
-Ah bon. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à cause des deux autres derrière, mentit-elle.  
-Laureline n'a pas l'air très sociable et Jennyfer est un peu folle, non ?  
-La plupart du temps, Lauré est sympas, mais des fois c'est un vrai monstre. Quant à Jenny, depuis qu'elle est ici, elle a complètement changé. Au fait c'est qui les autres personnes qui étaient à la même table qu'Edward à la cantine ?  
-Le grand musclé aux cheveux noirs, c'est Emmett Cullen, la petite noirette c'est Alice Cullen. Elle sort avec Jasper Hale, le grand blond et Rosalie Hela c'est la blonde. Elle sort avec Emmett. Et ils vivent ensemble.  
-Les Cullen n'ont pas l'air de la même famille, fit remarquer Anna.  
-Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux sont frère et soeur, jumeaux. Placé en famille d'accueil.  
-Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux ?  
-Aucune idée. Ils ont dix-huit ans, mais ils s'habitent avec Mme Cullen depuis qu'ils ont huit ans. Elle est leur tante.  
-C'est plutôt sympa de la part des Cullen.  
-Oui.  
-Anna ? cria Laureline depuis les vestiaires.  
-Je suis en train de discuter, l'informa Anna.  
-OK ! Mais dépêche, nous on est déjà prête, lui annonça-t-elle.  
-Je me dépêche si je veux ! Et en plus je retourna pas avec vous.  
-D'accord. On se retrouve à la maison, alors. Salut !  
-A plus, lui lança Jennyfer avant de sortir de la pièce avec Laureline.  
-Eh ! Je dois prendre mon casque dans la voiture ! s'écria Anna.  
-Ton casque ? se demanda Mike.  
-Salut Mike !

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle fic, même si c'est la première que nous avons écris il y a un an.

Le personnage de Bella est remplacé par Anna.

On espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Biz Ponpon et Talanis


End file.
